There exist a number of different types of light fixture accessories. One example of a light fixture accessory is an “eyeball” fixture, i.e., a downlight with the capability to “push” light preferentially off axis (typically toward a wall or other structure).
Traditional implementations of “eyeball” downlights suffer from a number of shortcomings. First, in some instances, the eyeball features are integral to the downlight fixture, requiring a specific fixture to be purchased for that purpose. (Some “eyeball” trims can be used interchangeably with other trims in a standard fixture.) Second, the “eyeball”, a hemispherical protrusion from the ceiling plane with an opening to direct light, typically extends into the room area to a significant degree, which can be considered by some people to be obtrusive and unattractive. And third, especially in compact fluorescent fixtures, the “eyeball” fixture is often extremely inefficient, wasting significant amounts of the light generated by the lamp.